


You're Dropping Clues (Like You've Got Any)

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Led Zeppelin, The Doors
Genre: High School AU, M/M, set in the 60s, sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Page and Jim Morrison are an unlikely friendship at their high school.It's the sixties,everyone's getting high and doing mischievous things and so are they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Dropping Clues (Like You've Got Any)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and this is all for fun.

Jimmy and Jim laughed almost silently behind the brick wall as an angry Robert pushed his head out of the window and threatened them "You fuckers, stop stealing my pot!" and closed his window to get back to that gorgeous brunette he was entertaining in his bedroom. 

Jimmy took the bag out from under his jacket and smiled devilishly at Jim.The older boy grabbed it and ran towards the big old orchid down the street, his house.Jimmy followed immediately and when they reached the building,they did the usual, climbed on an oak tree near Jim's window and hopped inside his bedroom. 

Bob Dylan's new record was playing as both men started rolling the joints and giggling like early teens. 

"Oh fuck, I just love screwing around with Percy, he needs to learn how to properly hide his green."  
Jim nodded and swirled his tongue over paper, to make the blunt stick.The joints were now finished, one for right now, one for tomorrow morning and one for lunch hour at school. 

Jimmy quickly grabbed a lighter and Jim dragged the pack of crisps closer to them.It was time to start. 

***  
"Uhh..hey man.." Jim dragged the hey to get the attention of Jimmy but that didn't work.The younger boy grabbed his stuff from the locker and jogged down the hall. From that moment on, Jim new this was going to be a long day. 

Lunch hour had come and Jim was certain Jimmy would forget everything and come smoke some weed with him.It was like a tradition and they never bailed out, except this time Jimmy did. 

Jim was furious and ran to the courtyard, only to see Jimmy hang out with Robert and the same brunette he was trying to shag last night.Jim went up to them, wanting a word with his best mate. 

"You!" Jim thought Robert was confusing him with someone but the index finger of the curly haired boy was directly pointing at him.  
"What? " Jim asked, confused being the state he was probably going to be in all day. 

"Yea," Robert smiled "You stole my weed." 

"Well yes, I did.You should start taking better care of it, if you don't want it to disappear again."  
Jimmy huffed out a laugh and then quickly turned his gaze away, embarrassed. 

"What are you laughing about? You were the one who ratted him out!"

Jim was shocked, to say at least, but he kind of expected it, Jimmy had been acting weird ever since that thing last night and he knew the younger boy would try something. 

"I don't really care about whatever fight or existential crisis you're having, but please just stop taking my stuff, okay?" The James' nodded and Rob and his girl left, to make out in the bathroom.  
"Jimmy I-"  
"Leave it Jim.I don't want to talk about it."  
Jim stopped trying to talk to him, realizing it was probably for the best.  
*** 

Jim closed his bedroom door behind him and took off the towel, which was the only thing covering the boy up.  
He made his way to the closet to get some fresh clothes but heard a thump on his floor and turned around, thankfully grabbing the towel before he did so. 

There on the floor was Jimmy, breathing heavily and sweating from what must have been a ten minute run. 

"What the fuck?" was all Jim could say because he seriously thought after those two silent days at school, that their friendship was over. 

"I'm sorry for barging in like that..uhh I didn't know you were in the shower and uhh.." Jimmy scratched his head, trying so hard not to show off how embarrassed and awkward he felt. 

"It's fine." Jim's monotone voice didn't indicate that things were as he said "What do you want Page? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk." Jimmy finally admitted that he'd been an asshole.  
"Thank you.Now, is there anything else I can offer you?" Jim wasn't taking any bullshit and wanted to go to bed early, so he could be well rested for a new day with his obnoxious class. 

"Can we get high so I could actually feel brave enough to have this conversation with you?"

Jim was surprised but took out his stuff and about fifteen minutes later they were both on their way to getting munchies, Jim now dressed in his boxer briefs. 

"Sorry for acting like a douche with you these past few days, but you gotta understand," Jimmy blew out the smoke and continued "I've..I've never ever kissed a guy before and..and.."  
Jimmy inhaled the smoke, leaving the conversation to Jim. 

"It's fine, I'm sorry for kissing you but I jus-I've noticed that when im high I act how I really want to act.And what I really want to do is kiss you, I want to kiss you all the time-Im sorry."

Jim stared at the floor in embarrassment, because it isn't normal to be attracted to your best friend, who is a guy, and he knows it.His father would kill him and he would most probably kill himself as well, if Papa Morrison found out. 

"My uncle was gay." Jimmy blurted out and they both stared at each other.Jim was waiting for the younger boy to continue but he didn't really want to.When Jimmy took another puff, he was ready.  
"He was having sex with guys and his wife had no idea.When she found out she killed him, turns out she had been miserable and suffering from depression all these years and my uncle and his bowling partner in bed was just too much for her."

It all got quiet.The joint was now sitting in the ashtray and the boys had a staring contest with the floor. 

"I've always wanted to kiss you too." Jimmy blurted out.  
"I-" He couldn't continue though, because Jim launched himself on the other boy and pressed their lips together, almost furiously. 

Jimmy was surprised but quickly tugged Jim on his lap and parted his lips, so their tongues could flick and eyelashes could flutter against each other, as they were now making out, on Jim's bedroom floor. 

A moan escaped Jimmy's throat and it made Jim's skin tingle and butterflies roam in his stomach.Both of them forcefully tugged at each others hair and Jim's hips were bruised from where Jimmy was gripping him. 

The boys had forgotten where they were and what they were doing, all that mattered was the sheer sounds of pleasure draining from their throats. 

Jim pushed Jimmy on the ground and sat on him, licking into the younger boys mouth with fury.Mesmerized by Page, Jim hadn't even noticed how his pants were smeared with precum and how his hard on was pressing into Jimmy's bare stomach. 

Jim couldn't keep his eyes away from Jimmy's plump red lips, the way his skin glistened and how his adam's apple bobbed when he tried to get some air into his lungs.  
He couldn't not mark this boy with his scent and his teeth so he did what he always wanted to, pressed his lips against Jimmy's jawline and started biting his way downwards.

Jimmy was now urging to get rid of his trousers, but Jim wanted to tease him, wanted this to last while it could.He was still afraid of what would happen when they would sober up. 

Jim flicked his tongue over one of Jimmy's nipples and that made Jimmy whimper under him.Jim smirked and reached to the trail of hair disappearing under Jimmy's trousers.He quickly unbuttoned Page's pants and threw them on his bed. 

"Should-" Jimmy moaned as Jim reached a hand down his boxers "-nt we go on the bed? Or-"  
Page didn't speak much more, due to Jim carefully sliding down his underwear and trailing his eyes over Jimmy's body.Jim was scared that he wouldn't be good at what he was doing, so instead of swallowing Jimmy whole, he started stroking his best friend smoothly and slowly. 

Jimmy panted out quiet breaths and huffs that Jim quickly got rid of by vigorously swirling his tongue over Jimmy's.

They were both hard and ready so making Jimmy cum didn't really take a lot of effort.  
As the younger boy whimpered under Jim's touch, Jim slowly took of his hand and licked over the head of Jimmy's hard cock.That was it.Jimmy came with the words "FUC-k JIM" escaping his lips.  
*** 

The next day at school was back to normal, except only Jim knew how Jimmy tasted and only Jimmy knew how Jim felt under his fingertips. 

As they were walking home from school, Percy's car stopped next to them.Both boys started welcoming him but were cut short by Robert throwing them something and yelling "You should keep your curtains closed Jimbo."

"You fucke-" Robert was already driving off and Jim laughed hysterically as Jimmy quickly pocketed what Robert had given them. 

Which was a box of condoms with a bag of weed inside. 

Jim couldn't stop laughing and eventually Jimmy joined him.By the time they got to the old orchard, both knew exactly what they were going to do with the gift Percy had given them.

**Author's Note:**

> PS! this was supposed to happen during the 60s but I suck at writing dialogue so i just couldn't really deal with trying to make them sound like they were living in that era too.sORRY!


End file.
